A transaction between a customer and a financial institution (e.g., a bank, insurance company, credit provider, financial planning company, investment firm, etc.), may include a telephone call between the customer and a customer service representative of the financial institution. During the telephone call, the customer and the customer service representative may discuss information associated with the transaction such as, for instance, information (e.g., financial and/or demographical information) about the customer, information about the product(s) and/or service(s) that is the subject of the transaction (e.g., the cost, terms, benefits, and/or risks of the product(s) or service(s)), information about similar product(s) and/or service(s) offered by other (e.g., competitor) financial institutions (e.g., the cost, terms, benefits, and/or risks of the product(s) and/or service(s) offered by other financial institutions), and/or information about other products and/or services of the financial institution the customer may be presently and/or have previously obtained (e.g., information from other accounts the customer may presently have and/or previously had with the financial institution).
In some instances, the customer may also send a number of documents (e.g., faxes, electronic files, emails, etc.) having information associated with the transaction to the customer service representative. However, in previous approaches, the customer may not be able to send the documents to the customer service representative until after the telephone call between the customer and the customer service representative is completed. For example, the customer may have to wait for the telephone call to end, and then log in to a website of the financial institution and use a slow and cumbersome one-to-one email process in which the customer must manually attach each document to be sent to the customer service representative. Further, because the customer service representative is no longer on the phone with the customer, the customer service representative may not be able to discuss (e.g., ask questions about and/or clarify) the documents with the customer. Accordingly, such previous approaches may increase the length and/or difficulty of the transaction